The Basic Colors Of Izaya's Life
by Onna Bugeisha Hiromi
Summary: A little peak at Izaya's way of life and what some colors might mean to him. A sister fic to Basic Shapes In Shizu-chan's Life. Enjoy!


**AN**: This is another weird fic. A sister fic for The Basic Shapes In Shizu-chan's Life.  
>and I am dedicating this to The Notorious Hypocrate…Happy Birthday love! I loved the fic you did for me so here's one for you. I planned to write you one since wayyy before but too bad my birthday came 1st and you beat me to it!..anyways, have a blast today 3<p>

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Durarara! If I did, I wouldn't be writing yaoi, I'd show it. :D  
>…No flames please~! Constructive criticism is more than welcome though. Anyways on with story! Enjoy~~~<p>

* * *

><p><p>

**The Basic Color's Of Izaya's Life**

**Black:** Now Orihara Izaya was proud of his hair. It was silky, pretty and tangle free, basically the type of hair anyone would love to have. He was a God in the middle of mere lowly humans after all! Of course he will have features envied by many. It was expected, really.

But that's not the only reason he loved his tresses. Honestly he couldn't care less about it. But when a certain blond haired oaf once tried to clutch it during one of their regular rampages through the city and failed, swore at him for having "fucking pretty smelling hair that's smoother than a chick's" , the raven noticed the slight hint of red on the other's cheeks. So now, every time during the chases, Izaya made sure to let the monster catch a whiff of his hair just to see the blond grow more flustered and chase harder. Izaya really loved manipulating the silly monster.

**Blue:** Izaya loved the blue sky. It was free and untamed. It often changed colors but stayed true to its azure look. It was vast and full of undiscovered possibilities. So open, so wide, so grand, so unconquerable and so unpredictable. Just like someone he knew. Yet, it was only one particular shade that sends Izaya's heart aflutter. A deep shade of blue.

It just so happens that during one of their chases when the monster had accidentally dropped his blue tinted glasses, Izaya had noticed. After he outran the blond caveman and hid, he 'accidentally' stumbled upon where the glasses had fallen. A lens looked shattered beyond repair. The next day, Shizuo Heiwajima woke up to loud rings of his doorbell. However before he could throttle 'who-the-fuck-ever' rang his doorbell at 'six-in-the-fucking-morning' it stopped. The blonde had ripped the door open only to find a pair of new blue tinted sunglasses sitting innocently on his mat. The oaf just grunted, scrunched his nose up at something only he smelled and proceeded to sprout a stupid smile while he took the glasses inside with him. Izaya really hated the stupid monster.

**Yellow:** Izaya was known for manipulations and deceptions. He loved toying with people, especially monsters. He loved watching them react. This is the exact reason why he had sent his darling little Shizu-chan a Valentine's gift. A very cuddly pink teddy bear with a note that says "To Shizu-chan…Love, your Flea." The blonde had looked at the gift till he was red in the face, screamed at it and shook the proverbial life out of it. Later it was thrown at his bed side table where it had stayed ever since.  
>But he should have guessed Shizu-chan would be an ass about it. Really protozoan brains can't even take revenge properly. Because on a said White's day of the same year, the raven had found a giant bouquet of sunflowers on his doorstep. Now don't ask him why sunflowers. Really, he had no idea. He didn't even like the large yellow blossoms. The color of it was the same shade of the oaf's bleached hair. And what was the bodyguard thinking attaching a note saying "Thank you stupid flea…Not yours, Shizuo". Didn't he know how vacuous it sounded? Izaya really hated the simple-minded monster.<p>

**White:** Not many knew but Izaya really loves the color white. White, to him, is like a blank canvas he could paint any color. He likes how he could taint it so easily, so surely with blood and violence. So one of the many reasons he likes playing with Shizuo Heiwajima, or so he says, was because the protozoan wears a white shirt under that stupid bartender vest. Izaya loves to slice at the white garment until it rips and sometimes soaks the sipping blood. He was pretty haughty at the amount of white shirts of Shizuo's he had already destroyed.

So proud, in fact that one night when the bodyguard returned to his home, he found a smirking raven sitting on his bed, wearing the tatters of a new shirt the younger Heiwajima had sent over the day before. Tatters that didn't cover anything properly at all. Needless to say, that night the whole neighborhood was kept awake with screams of "fucking perverted flea"s "get the fuck out"s "kill kill kill"s, loud crashes and maniacal laughter. Izaya really loved pissing off the raging monster.

**Red:** Izaya likes red with a passion. Red is the color humans bleed when they foolishly do something they shouldn't, red is the color of the rising and setting sun. Red is the color of his iris that freak out people. Red is a color he loved painting the world with. Red is chaos, red is life, red is death. Red is the color Izaya makes Shizu-chan bleed with his favorite flick blade.  
>Red is Shizu-chan's favorite color. Strange how people never guessed that. That blond was like a kid who loves red and sweets. Shizu-chan might be unpredictable but his tastes are really obvious. Like his bed sheets. They were all red, Izaya knew. Everytime Shizu-chan would push him down and ravish him on his bed after he spent too much time annoying him, Izaya would notice. Despite his thoroughly sated state he would notice. The covers are always blood red, just like his eyes. Maybe, Izaya really did love his monster.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Guys check out the fic written by The Notorious Hypocrate named "The Tale Under The Crimson Leaves" .Its a lovely fic! Read it and leave reviews for this wonderful person please :D

Ok a special shout out to DokidokiMariel46 and Usagi no Tsubasa…Thank you for the reviews in "The Basic Shapes In Shizu-chan's Life". I'm glad you took enough time to let me know how you felt…It made my day , really!.. :'D


End file.
